


此生如鸽

by Ianlock



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, 潮缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianlock/pseuds/Ianlock
Summary: 二战间谍AU
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman





	此生如鸽

又是一个做噩梦的晚上。那些死在他手下的面孔层层叠叠，冲他咆哮着扑来，几乎要将他撕成碎片。在梦里，他无路可退。Ben从梦里惊醒，大口大口地喘着气。半晌，他才倒下去重新进入梦乡。这次是个好梦，在梦里他被一双有力的臂膀抱住，对方轻缓地拍着他的背，他甚至能感受到温热的触感。

Martin。是Martin。

Ben从美梦中醒来，感觉脸上有些潮湿。他伸手抹了一把，果然是眼泪。他不由得庆幸还好现在他的军衔已经足以拥有属于自己的小公寓了。他从床上爬起来，一丝不苟的换上党卫军的军装，对着镜子里的自己扯出一个微笑。只不过又是一天而已，只不过是十几个小时而已，撑过去，回到公寓就好了。他每天都这么对自己说。然而日复一日年复一年，他仍然还在这里，只是借着记忆中那点温柔和一个信念在地狱中勉力支撑——他的所作所为，是为了让这场战争快些结束。而战争结束之后，或许，他就能再见到Martin——如果他们都能活到那时候的话。

但即便如此，他也处在崩溃的边缘。因为无论如何他都曾对无辜之人痛下杀手，或者对忠诚之辈扣动扳机。他记得那些眼神，都是仇恨。

别想了，该工作了。

Ben表面上的职务是陆军参谋，但他的真实职务是第三帝国的反间谍科科长。讽刺的是，Ben的真实身份恰恰是一个英国间谍。借着巧妙的伪装和四分之一的德国血统，他通过了所有背景调查，凭借强大的情报分析能力一路平步青云。MI6选他去潜伏也是下了血本。MI6信任他的忠诚，他也回报MI6的信任，留在这里传递情报，一月一次。

办公室仍是前一天他离开的样子。有同事跟他打招呼：“早啊，Ben。”他们只知道他叫Ben，一个算不上假名的假名。他一一回以微笑，偶尔碰上相熟的还会随口聊上几句。他的德语毫无破绽。然后他走回办公室动手归纳昨天尚未处理完的可疑人员名单及档案。德国底层的情报人员总是过于多疑，呈上的怀疑名单长得令人咋舌。Ben常常不动声色的放走几个怀疑度低的名字来保护MI6的情报网。至于怀疑度高的，他也只好让名字留在上面。但他并不担心自己会被供出来——他是单独行动，单向联系。除非他主动联系MI6，没有人能得知他的消息。

这也同样意味着，如果身份暴露，不会有营救行动。Ben很清楚这一点。他很小心。

他的助手希尔伯特敲了敲门。“进来。”他头也不抬地说。“先生，紧急任务，需要您立即去一趟。”小伙子恭敬地将文件递给他。文件袋上的署名是间谍科的。Ben吐了口气，打开牛皮纸袋，迅速浏览了一遍大致内容。第5号监狱……很有可能知晓英军接下来的行动……审问已持续两周，并未取得进展……果然。间谍科那群人黔驴技穷，求助于他来了。“接下来的行动”，如果他没记错，应该是诺曼底登陆。Ben皱了下眉头，他并不那么愿意去，但他不能不去。他也不能不尽全力去审问……他转过身，冲一直站在旁边的希尔伯特说：“帮我准备一辆车去第5号监狱，马上出发。”“是。”

一路畅通无阻。只是间谍科的人给他使绊子，并没有提供哪怕一丁点儿资料，这意味着他必须从头问起。不过也好，这样他就可以名正言顺的拖延时间想出对策。

对方坐在审讯室的椅子上，身后站着党卫军的士兵。Ben走进去的时候那两名士兵冲他敬了个标准的军礼，他同样回礼，随即示意士兵离开。士兵在离开时也带上了门。Ben一直没有说话，直到脚步声消失在走廊尽头，他才迅速站起身来扫视周围一圈，基本确认没有监控装置之后关掉了录音设备，翻开记录，用闲聊的语气问：“名字？”对方低低的笑了一声：“你已经违反规定了。我知道你已经关掉了录音设备。”Ben的动作停下了。大部分人不会这么快的察觉这件事。“你希望我开着吗？”他问，语气只是简简单单的询问，并无恼怒纯是好奇。“你关过多少次录音？你接下来要问什么，需要你关掉录音？”对方的语气惊人的从容，声音轻柔可靠。似乎有些熟悉。Ben有点恍惚，但对方接下来的话打断了他的胡思乱想：“尽管你穿着那身军装，但你从未真正属于它。”Ben第一次变了脸色：“你是谁？”“好久不见，Ben。”声音里带着笑意。Ben握在手中的笔掉下去，砸在桌子上发出一声脆响。“Martin。”他喃喃自语，声音低得不可置信。

Ben设想过很多种与Martin重逢的场景。甚至设想过他没有回去之后Martin的生活。他总是相信Martin能够活下来的，活过这场战争。他从来没想过会在这个地方、这种情形下遇见Martin。这不应该。Ben用力闭了下眼睛，睫毛松软的擦过下眼睑，审问室的灯光打在他的脸上留下深深浅浅的阴影，仿佛他已经不在这里了。

他应该接着问下去。他只能接着问下去。

“名字？”Ben从头开始问，钢笔握在轻轻颤抖的指尖。他没有抬头，目光死死地钉在审讯记录上，那上面一个字都没有，一片空白。他不知道该怎样继续这场问讯，在党卫军和MI6中所学都失去了用武之地，因为坐在他对面的是Martin。万幸，Martin一个字都没有说。他的目光穿过短短的距离落在Ben身上，仍然专注，在Ben棱角分明的脸上梭巡。他看着Ben，情绪复杂。长久的沉默之后，Ben盖上笔帽，将笔和记录都推到一旁，抬头看着Martin。他的目光又恢复了冷静，清澈的瞳孔没有一丝波澜，但Martin仍然捕捉到了一闪即逝的悲伤。

Ben起身走了出去，关上了门。

间谍科那群人等在走廊转角的位置，见他出来，纷纷上前询问进展。“什么都没问到。”Ben说，面无表情。这是实话，从某种意义上来说也是个谎言。“我说，你们不会抓了个哑巴吧？连我们大名鼎鼎的反间谍专家都什么都没问到？”有一个人这么说，间谍科的人都哄笑起来。他们早看Ben不爽很久了，Ben资历不深，没出过几次外勤，甚至不是纯粹的日耳曼血统，却身居要职。以往Ben无往不利，他们便只能忍着；如今难得见Ben吃瘪，自然要冷嘲热讽几分。Ben的脸色变得有些难看，他冷冷的看了眼说话的人，说：“这活儿归我了。明天我还会再来。希尔伯特。”喊上年轻的助手之后他大踏步离去，甚至没有回头看一眼。

希尔伯特开着车，明智的没有询问进展。Ben看着车窗外掠过的景物，柏林与记忆中的伦敦重合起来，他有点想哭。但他不能。这是在柏林。“希尔伯特，”他叫了一声年轻人的名字。“先生？”“今天下午把所有相关资料送到我的办公室。还有，明天上午的汇报推迟到下午。”“好的，但是，先生，您就这么接手了？”“有什么问题吗？”平心而论，希尔伯特还是个挺不错的小伙子，勤奋努力、忠于职守。“没有问题，只是间谍科那群人可能会把功劳抢走。”“那不重要，我不介意，”Ben仍然看着窗外，“重要的是情报。”“要是间谍科的人也明白这点就好了。”希尔伯特说。Ben没有回应，只是自嘲般地叹了口气。

资料少得可怜。Ben一边翻看，一边松了口气。这留给了他很多操作空间——这是在说只保情报的情况下。

接下来的几天里Ben都会去例行“审问”，并小心翼翼地伪造记录。那份记录里，除了最关键的作战地点是假的之外，兵力调动等数据都是真的。Martin很少跟他说话，大部分时候他们只是坐在那里，仿佛所有身份都不存在、所有现实都消散无踪、所有阻碍都灰飞烟灭。他们只是平静地目光相错。有时Ben会看着Martin忍不住笑，然后他总会迅速转过身去，伸手用力抹过眼眶。Martin知道他哭了，但他不能安慰Ben。Ben会很快恢复面无表情的样子。这让他显得年轻，总是不经意将Martin带回他们刚认识的时候。

Ben那时刚刚加入MI6，还在训练。Martin被军队调动过来教他们射击。那批学员里Ben是最年轻的，所有人都用“那个男孩”来称呼他。其实那时Ben也不算小了，但姜黄色打着卷儿的头发和下意识的脸红总让他看上去像个柔软可爱的男孩。Martin尤其喜欢他的眼睛，清澈透明、无比干净的蓝绿。他甚至想过要不要在成绩单上批一个“不合格”终止Ben的间谍生涯，以免某些东西玷污那双眼睛。但那未免太过自私了。

他能察觉到Ben对他有意无意的依赖，也很享受被Ben依赖的感觉。后来他越来越能察觉出Ben的确会是个优秀的间谍，他不能阻拦Ben去暗处的战场。这让Martin觉得难受也是从那时起，他意识到存在于他与Ben之间的感情并非友谊，而是其他的东西，比友谊更特殊。他们停留在离恋人只差一步的阶段。Ben在出发去柏林前见了他一面，他们曾许诺要是Ben能回来就在一起，无论世人如何去想。

而如今，谈这些都太奢侈。

随着Ben伪造的情报一天天完整，他们都知道相见的机会正在迅速减少。最后一天，Ben在审问时间快结束时说：“我不会再来了。”“我知道。”“这份记录我会上交。”“有人会在几天后对着记录大发雷霆的。”Ben低头笑笑：“是的，但是你看不到了。”“结束了？”“结束了，我亲自下的命令。”Ben扭开头不去看Martin。这是最行之有效的方法，符合规定又死无对证，他可以继续潜伏，Martin不会被折磨，纳粹也会吃个闷亏。这真的是最好的办法，对任何一个人来说。“我只有一个要求，Ben。”Martin说，“你来开枪。”“为什么？”“没什么，我只是不想在我爱的人面前死在一个德国人手中。”“你在说你爱我。”Ben轻声说。“是的。”Martin承认，“很抱歉我没有早点说出来。”时间到了，Ben没有再说一句话，径直回了公寓。

Martin说爱他。可是现在说这个太晚了。他们已经错过了所有东西，那些犹豫与试探本可以成为幸福时光的恋曲。他们总是以为还有时间，还有庞大的面目不清的未来在前方等待。

太晚了。

可是我爱你。

不。

我爱你。

不。

那句被他极力抑制的话冲了出来，Ben倒在床上，捂住脸痛哭起来。

Ben开枪的时候手惊人的稳定，他甚至没有看倒在地上的尸体就离开了。他知道那已经不是Martin了，Martin已经走了。反间谍科和间谍科的人都私底下传言Ben是如何的冷血，只有他自己知道他开枪的一瞬其实是杀了两个人，Marin和过去的自己。只留下Ben。Ben从不伤心。

德国投降的消息传来之后，Ben收拾好东西，他该回去了。

三天后，Ben被引渡回英国。负责审查的人他认识。Adam。Adam带来的要求很简单，MI6会负责Ben接下来所有生活所需、给他工资和公寓，代价是Ben离开MI6并且永不得泄露他在德国所执行的任务。“有监视，是不是？”他问Adam。“……是。我很抱歉，Ben。”“不，没什么可抱歉的，我早就知道了，”Ben说，“我也不需要什么补偿。”

两个月后Adam接到消息，Ben在家中自杀。他并不觉得意外。

故事结束了，永远结束了。


End file.
